


Touchdown

by losingface



Series: dummies in love [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Smut, these kids are DIRTY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingface/pseuds/losingface
Summary: Bobby finally met his match in Poppy. He's not as fluffy as everyone makes him out to be and she seems to be the only one who sees that. She’s fiery, intelligent and maybe the only girl he’s been with to crack up at his banter more than he does. Maybe. Her first time in Glasgow is quite the ride.





	Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> alright so i chose my mc's name to be poppy, finding it completely hilarious when bobby was introduced - as their names are basically the same but flipped. so, OF COURSE i have to pick him, only to find out he's a total sweetheart.
> 
> this fic is dedicated purely to that - enjoy!

**

“Hey, are you off the plane?”

“Yeah babe, just walking to baggage and should be uh - like, 15 minutes?”

“Sweet, I am the devilishly handsome one, in the red jacket, standing next to the pillar when you come out.”

She laughs. Bobby smiles into the phone, his cheeks growing warm at the sound of her voice.

“Oh? Idris Elba is that you? You sound different over the phone.” She says.

“Har-Har.”

“I’ll see you in a bit.” She says and hangs up before a goodbye. He’s grinning stupidly to himself, his stomach doing flips and getting all weird again. He can’t believe she’s here, in Glasgow. His hometown - his pride and glory.

He spots her immediately as she saunters through the arrivals doors. She's still sporting the last remnants of her post-Island glow, the freckles littering her brown skin are slightly fading and the ends of her dark hair still sun-kissed. Though to Bobby she's always glowing. She's fresh faced with her hair tied up on top, accompanied with snug leggings and a cropped sweatshirt. Absolutely perfect.

"Poppy!" He calls out, waving her over. Her face lights up as soon as she spots him. She starts running over, bags flailing everywhere. His stomach clenches, with excitement and dread. He's so in love and doesn't even know it yet.

She practically crashes into him, gripping at his body as they embrace after what feels like an eternity. They both start laughing hysterically and shaking in each other’s arms as Bobby almost falls over, almost taking Poppy down with him. After Love Island, life got pretty hectic. Sorry, not hectic, fucking chaos.

Poppy was fortunate enough to continue her charity work, but had to resign from her initial position and become more of a consultant, as she just never had the time to physically be out in the field anymore. She was either bored out of her mind at a charity function, bored out of her mind presenting new ideas or bored out of her mind sifting through paperwork at home. At least the pay is good.

"I miss the dirty work." she had said absently, one night, during a promotion evening Lottie had hosted with her new Make-Up brand. Bobby raised his eyebrows at her before laughing.

"I don't know, we did some pretty dirty work last night." He said. She laughed and punched him playfully.

"Shut up! You know what I mean. I miss being with my team, out in the open. Getting my hands in there and making a real difference." She snuggled up to him, her breath hit his neck. He bit his lip and wrapped his arm around her.

"Sounds so fucking cliché, oh my dear god." She pinched the bridge of her nose and laughed at herself as her eyes got the tiniest bit watery. Fuck, she hated crying infront of him.

"It's not cliché." He said, as he rubbed her arm. They're quiet for a moment. Bobby played with the hem of her dress and tilted his head towards her.

"I get you, though. Miss being with my boys at the hospital. The bakery is nice but-" He shrugged. "Not the same when you're the boss." Poppy nodded, understanding.

Bobby felt blessed when he arrived back from the villa. Baking, cutlery and crockery companies were practically lining up to sponsor him. Clearly his skills hadn't gone unnoticed during the show. So much in fact, that he was finally able to save up and open his own business, smack bang in the middle of Glasgow Central. Bob's Bangin' Bakery.

So, between the both of them, they had been pretty busy the past few months. The summer chapter had finally closed and with the end of autumn on the horizon, they decided to take a wee break from the chaos. Or in Poppy's words 'Fuck it! I'm taking a month off, I'm coming to see you.'

She kisses him on the cheek as they let go of each other, causing him to blush. She fiddles with the zip of his jacket, shy suddenly.

"I've missed you." She says quietly, trying to keep this moment between themselves.

"Missed you too, Lass." He grins and kisses her nose. "Let's get you home."

**

Poppy blows out an exaggerated breath as she dumps her bags in the hallway, as soon as she is able to set foot through the door. She throws her arms above her, stretching, and starts walking into Bobby’s flat. He watches her, specifically the slither of skin that gets exposed where her sweatshirt rides up. God damn. Before his thoughts can snowball, Poppy calls out to him.

“You got any beers!?”

He smiles before he can help it. He has really missed her.

“No! Um. I was thinking, actually-” He starts walking towards the sounds of her rummaging through the kitchen. Her head pops out the fridge as he walks into the room.

“You were thinking? Wow.” She smirks and closes the fridge. He moves towards her, hands hovering around her waist before gently pulling her body flush up against his. Their faces so close their lips graze against each others. She drapes her arms over his shoulders and lightly scratches the back of his neck with her nails. Bobby breaths heavily out of his nose and grips her waist a little harder, fingertips digging into her skin. Poppy grins. She loves this game.

“Tease.” He breathes. She laughs, bright and suddenly. She leans back, looking at him fully. Bobby forces himself to focus. “So. Tonight, do you wanna go out?”

Poppy hums for a second and asks. “You buying?”

He grins. “Yeah. I’ll even get you some dinner.”

“Then, fuck yeah!” She exclaims. “Nothing fancy though. Cannot handle anything fancy right now.”

“Nah, fuck that. My local has got beers, burgers, whatever you want.”

“Cheesy chips?”

“Oh, absolutely. Chef’s speciality.” He presses his thumb and index finger to his mouth and executes an exaggerated chef’s kiss. She laughs and pulls him closer to her. Finally - Finally, she kisses him. It’s quick at first, but gets a little heated when he doesn’t let go. Bobby grins when she sighs into his mouth. He pulls back abruptly and stares at her slightly flushed face. Poppy blinks up at him and smiles to herself as he presses his nose to hers.

“Right.” He says. “Seriously, let's get a drink.”

**

Bobby spots a free corner booth as soon as they walk in. It’s busy for a Thursday night. Way busier than he thought it was going to be, but whatever. He gestures to Poppy to claim it, as he walks up to the bar. It’s a cosy, local pub. All wood with memorabilia across the walls. The lights are slightly dimmed and music plays quietly in the background. He watches her sit down. The way her denim skirt rides up her legs is sinful. She notices him staring and winks, she loves catching him looking. He clears his throat, embarrassed, and before he can even set his arms down on the bar, he gets clapped on the back, knocking the wind out of him.

“Aye, Bobby! My fuckin’ man, how you doing?”

Fuck. _Fuck,_ He thinks. Of all the nights Jonno had to be here, it had to be tonight? Bobby turns to Jonno, who has the biggest fucking grin on his face - like he has just struck gold or something. He's about to answer when Jonno starts talking again.

“What you doing out? Have not seen you here in yonks, you big superstar you!” Jonno says, he’s put his arm around Bobby and shakes him with excitement. Bobby starts laughing, hugging him back. He feels warm, so happy to be seeing one of his best mates again, but absolutely sick knowing Poppy is mere meters away probably watching them. His two worlds about to collide and annihilate each other. He pats Jonno on the back, bricking himself at what is about to come out of his mouth next.

“I’m actually here with my girlfriend.” He hesitates and he glances in her direction quickly. “Poppy.”

Jonno's eye go comically wide.

"Fuck! That sort from the TV?" He asks. He whips around and starts frantically looking around the pub. Bobby looks round also, locking eyes with Poppy. She grins and nods her head to Jonno, laughing at him slightly. Jonno's eyes finally settle on Poppy and turns back to Bobby immediately.

“Mate. Holy Shit.” He turns back to look at Poppy. Then to Bobby Again. “She was hilarious last time I watched yous.” He turns around again for a glance. Back again. Bobby is finally able to wave down the barmen and order some drinks. Jonno is still on his staring spree. “Absolute rocket.” One more glance. “Gorgeous.”

Bobby laughs at him, nodding and putting some cash on the bar. “Yeah. Out of this world. She’s amazing.”

“You’ve gone soft mate.” Jonno says. “All the boys think so.” He looks over to Poppy again.

“Oh, fuck right off. You’ve said this about most girls I’ve been with.” He says and takes a long sip of his pint. He _really_ needs alcohol right now.

“True.” Jonno laughs. He’s quiet for a beat before speaking again. “She might turn the boys soft too, though.” He nods towards Poppy and starts laughing. Bobby whips round, beer spilling over his glass and down his fingers. He chokes on his drink, stomach dropping out of his arse. Poppy slams an empty tequila shot on the table wincing, she grabs a lemon slice to chase it. Bobby’s other mates are at the table with her doing the same. They all erupt in laughter at a comment she makes.

“Fuck.” Bobby says. Jonno laughs at him, clapping him on the back, beer spilling over his glass again.

A few more drinks in, they’re all huddled around the table in the corner of the pub. They’re joking, playing games, someone knocks a drink over and the pub erupts in cheers. A tame night, really. Poppy cuddles up to Bobby, tucking herself further under his arm. Her cheeks are pink from the alcohol and she can start to feel those other shots take effect. They’re in the middle of ‘Who Am I’ and Poppy’s asked about 6 questions so far. The card on her head reads ‘Pam Beesly’.

“Am I a celebrity?”

“Nah. Keep going.”

“Am I a film character?”

The boys shake their heads in unison.

"Male?"

More head shaking.

“Uhh-” She taps her fingers on her mouth, thinking for a moment. “Am I… over eighteen?”

KJ, one of Bobby’s longest friends, chokes on his drink and starts cracking up.

“Fuck, I hope so otherwise Bob here is in for some good ol’ jail time!” Alan pipes up. They all laugh, Bobby raises his middle finger at him.

“Shit, I give up.” She grabs the card off her head and reads it out loud. “Fuck! Love The Office, as well.” She pouts, looking at Bobby. He rubs her thigh sympathetically.

They continue to chat and drink, Poppy asks them what Bobby was like in their school days, how they met and all the juicy details of his growing up. Alan cracks out a story about Bobby climbing into a girls window when he was 16, during a school trip.

"Aye, so Bobby here is getting his first ever handjob from this girl in our year. Barely spoke to her before this trip." Alan says. "And the teacher - fuck, what was he called?"

"Mr. Hill." KJ interjects, taking a lengthy sip from his bottle.

"Mr. Hill! Fuck yes! Thank you. Mr. Hill sees that the light is on in her room - bursts in, sees Bobby's little pecker in this girls hand and starts going fucking ballistic." Alan shouts. The table are laughing with him. Bobby laughs, but is red in the face from the memory.

"Fuck off!" Poppy laughs and slaps Bobby's knee looking at him. "What did you do?"

"Jumped out the window with my dick out, of course." Bobby says. They all burst into laughter. Jonno wipes tears from his eyes.

KJ and Alan are hammered by twelve. Poppy not far behind as she tried to keep up. Bobby is very drunk, but trying his best not to give it away. KJ and Jonno get into an in-depth heated discussion about Star Wars. Alan rolls his eyes up into his skull as soon as they start. Poppy gives Bobby a look and he nods at her, this is normal behaviour for them. Jonno tells them to order more shots as he and KJ head out for a smoke. Alan stands up suddenly, claiming he needs to go for a tactical. The couple are left alone, for the first time in hours. Poppy grabs Bobby’s leg and presses up against him. She’s a handsy drunk.

“Hey.” She smiles, her breath tequila-sharp.

“Hey.” He laughs. “You good?”

Poppy nods, her eyes blinking slowly. "I like your friends." She says.

"Me too." He smiles at her.

She grins back and slides her hand further up his leg, leaning up to press open-mouthed kisses on his neck. They’re still at the table, in the middle of the pub. His heart starts hammering in his chest. She’s so close to him, all he can smell is her perfume and the alcohol on her breath. She’s all warm and soft, smiling at him like she wants him. He tries to steady his breathing but the way she’s grabbing at his leg has already got him half hard.

“We’re gonna take off.” Jonno slurs, oblivious. Him and KJ are standing next to the table. Bobby practically jumps out of his skin, Poppy laughs into his arm, gripping his thigh even harder.

“Oh. You alright?” Bobby says quickly. He fidgets in his seat, trying to push Poppy's hand away, his dick rubbing up against the denim of his jeans. He cannot believe he’s hard right now. KJ throws some cash on the table, before saying his goodbyes.

“Yeah, Yeah, no worries. Alan’s just steaming more than usual and I think I should take him home.” Jonno says. He pats Bobby on the shoulder, still oblivious, and waves to Poppy.

“Absolute pleasure to meet you, darlin’.” He says.

“And you, sweetheart.” She says. Jonno laughs and staggers to the doors, leaving them alone again. As soon as he’s out of sight, Poppy slips her hand between Bobby’s thighs.

“Let’s go home.” She whispers. Bobby starts nodding frantically, gathering the cash on the table. He starts trying to count it, fumbling around with his wallet but she starts telling him all the stuff she wants to do to him tonight. He scrunches his eyes closed, trying to do the math, as she leans up to bite his earlobe. Fuck it, he stuffs the money into his wallet and she starts laughing at him.

They stumble outside together, the fresh air knocking some kind of sobriety into him. Bobby hates these kinds of couples - hates being so drunk in public. They look like adolescents drinking for the first time, getting smashed off of WKD. But, Poppy is practically climbing him in the street, pushing him up against the brick of the building, telling him how much she wants him. She kisses him frantically, sticking her tongue down his throat so sinfully that Bobby has to restrain himself from escalating to public indecency.

Bobby’s pretty drunk and very hard, he barely remembers the walk home. He fumbles with his keys to the flat, squinting his eyes trying to find the right one. Poppy starts working his belt at the door, shoving her hand down his boxers as he finally gets the key into the lock. Good thing too because he swears he was seconds away from giving up, shoving her skirt up and fucking her there, right up against the door.

“Jesus Christ.” He says. Poppy kicks the door closed. He grabs her hand, practically running to the bedroom, his jeans slipping down his legs. She throws herself on the bed, kicking off her shoes. Bobby watches her as she arches up, pulling her panties down from under her skirt. She sucks on her fingers, pulling them out slowly ‘till they ‘pop’. Poppy sticks them between her thighs and rubs at her clit slowly, in small calculated circles.

Bobby’s dick jumps in his pants. He starts kicking down his jeans and underwear, getting tangled at his ankles, almost braining himself on the edge of the bed. Poppy laughs at him for a second, before biting her lip and watching him. He balances himself, pulling off the rest of his clothes. Captain B. Smooth as always.

Kneeling down at the foot of the bed, he grabs her legs and drags her towards him. She yelps out in shock and he laughs at her, pressing his lips to the inside of her thigh. He sucks the skin into his mouth and bites down.

“Easy tiger.” She laughs. Poppy pulls up her shirt, revealing her naked chest. She thumbs her hard nipples, sighing up at the ceiling. He does a double take because shit, she got them pierced just like she said she wanted. Bobby groans against her skin and his eyes flutter closed. His hips stutter against the bed, his dick so hard from just looking at her. It's been months since they've seen each other, Bobby feels like he's gonna come untouched if they don't do something soon.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” He mumbles into her, kissing up her thigh.

“Mmm, back atcha.” She muses.

Bobby hooks her legs over his shoulders, digging his fingers in, just to watch her squirm. She moans, rolling her hips up into the air, trying to get some release. She’s bare and exposed in front of him, already so slick. So perfect. He stares at her for a moment. She’s breathing heavily. He watches the rise and fall of her chest as a bead of sweat falls from the dip of her breasts to the bed. Her face is pink and eyes glazed over, still a little drunk. She looks down at him, a smirk slowly appearing on her face. She speaks quietly.

“What you looking at?”

“Nothing.” He says. Lying. He takes a moment to pause and breathes out his nose. “You.”

"So cheesy." She quips. He laughs because it is, his breath hitting her bare cunt, making her restless.

"It's true though." He says, moving his head closer.

"Well, I appreciate your hones-" She cuts herself off with a moan, hands gripping the bed. She cranes her neck to look down.

Bobby lays his tongue flat against her, licking up slowly to her clit. He kisses it softly, watching her body move under his mouth. His tongue laps at her slowly before pressing down, with a little more pressure. Just enough to get her going, not enough to satisfy completely. She can't breathe, the room is so hot and Bobby's tongue doesn't let up. He clasps his hands over her stomach, keeping her locked in place and presses down his tongue even harder onto her clit. She groans, rolling her hips again, moving herself against his mouth.

"Shit. Just - like that. Just like that, baby." She breathes out. Her ankles lock behind his head. He pulls back for a moment to watch her writhe underneath his hands. His mouth and nose are slick with her. She whines, pulling her legs closer, to urge him on. His dick throbs, bumping against the bed at the sound of her. He's dizzy from how hard he is - he's not gonna last long.

Bobby sucks on her clit again, harder, digging his fingers into her hips. He glances up, she's shaking now. Tears form at the corners of her scrunched up eyes and mouth agape trying to suck in air as quickly as possible.

"Fuck. Oh - fuck." She stutters, propping herself up on her elbows. Her legs shaking against his ears. "Fuck, Bobby stop." She pushes at his shoulder, weakly. She's red in the face as she tries to speak. "Wanna come - with you inside me."

Bobby smiles, eyes crinkling at the edges. He presses his tongue down again one last time, just refrained enough to not make her come. She tries to fight the moan, but can't and her legs jerk against him. He lets go of her, kneeling back, wiping his mouth on his arm. She lies back on the bed, legs wide open and eyes closed, looking totally wiped out and frantic at the same time.

"Fuck you." She laughs, and opens one eye to look at him.

"Yeah. Fuck me." He jokes. She laughs and pokes him with her foot as he climbs on the bed, hovering over her.

He doesn't know how long he's inside her. He’s so on edge, all he can do is stare as he snaps his hips into her. She bucks up into him, trying to take as much as she can get. Poppy comes almost immediately, legs shaking and moaning his name. She grabs onto the headboard as he fucks her up the bed, begging for it harder. Bobby buries his face into her neck, the only sound he can hear is the bed frame thumping on the wall in time with Poppy chanting 'Yes, yes, yes!' over and over again.

She sucks on his fingers when she comes again, biting a little harder than usual as she jerks against him. She's always loved his hands but is far too proud to tell him outright. He doesn’t last long after her, coming inside her as she squirms under him, still so sensitive. He groans into her hair, completely wrung out. She kisses all over his face as he comes down. Over his cheeks, on his nose, his eyelashes.

He opens his eyes after what feels like forever. She’s smiling up at him, eyes half closed. Her flushed and sweat covered face is pure euphoria. He kisses her, slow this time, and she still tastes like tequila. It makes his chest feel tight and has to pull away to breathe.

He gets up on wobbly legs in search for his boxers and gets a damp towel from the bathroom. When he returns back to the bed, Poppy’s already fallen asleep, skirt still hiked up. The clock ticks over to 3:09am as he climbs in next to her, draping his arm over her stomach and pulling her close.

**

Bobby wakes up to a loud thud.

He shoots up and immediately winces, holding his head in pain. Holy _fuck_, he is in agony, his whole brain on fire. He rolls over, reaching out for Poppy, whos not on the bed. He hears groaning from below. He sits up, slowly this time, to see a half-naked Poppy on the floor. She looks at him, regret and last night's mascara all over her face.

“I’m so hungover.” He says quietly. She nods.

“Think I’m still drunk.” She says. He wants to laugh but, his head might split open if he does. He opts for a weak smile instead. She shoots one back at him and his heart flutters for the tiniest moment, warmth spreading through his chest.

“Shower.” Poppy says to herself.

“Huh?”

“Need to shower.” She says.

Poppy gets up slowly, steadying herself on the bed. She pulls the rest of last night's clothes off. Her hair looks like a crazy halo as she tugs her shirt over her head. Bobby watches, concentrating for the life of him to stay awake as she strips. She rests a knee on the bed and grabs Bobby’s hand, trying to pull him up.

“I am not getting up. I am dying.” He grumbles, closing his eyes, and hoping she leaves him for dead. She whines, pulling on his arm a little harder. He grunts, not letting up.

“Fine.” She says, letting his hand fall back down. She leaves the door ajar as she pads into the bathroom. He listens to her poke around his things, before she turns the shower on.

He listens intently for a while, mind wandering back to when everyone had to take shifts for the shower at the villa. One of his favourite moments with Poppy was early on, in the first week actually. He was making his way to the dressing room, trying to find some moisturiser, when Poppy stepped out from the bathroom in just a towel.

“Oh my, God!” She said, colliding into Bobby as they walked into each other, full force. She gripped onto his arm for balance. He went to steady her, hands hovering near her waist, when he noticed the towel.

“Oh - I - I’m so sorry.” He said, panicking. Fuck, he looked so creepy right now. “Are you okay?” He asks. His shirt was soaked from her wet hair.

“You tryna catch me naked?” She said suddenly, laughing at his panicked expression. Her words only furthering his inner dread.

“What? No! No. I’m looking for moisturiser. I-” He stammered.

“I'm fucking with you." She said, her eyes bright and watching him. He laughed, still feeling pretty awkward.

"Shame, though.” She said, squeezing his arm. He’d only just noticed she's still holding onto him. His eyes widened for a second and he looked at her, trying to study her face. She smiled. Shit, she’s flirting.

“Maybe I’ll just join you next time.” He joked. He’s gone for it. His heart beat fast in his chest, blood rushed to his cheeks as he waited for her to answer, or be totally blown off.

“Yeah. Maybe.” She laughed. She let go of his arm and walked to the dressing room. He watched.

God, he really is a moron sometimes. He clambers out of bed, pushing his boxers to the floor and waddles into the bathroom. Poppy is already in the shower, face tilted up and under the spray. She sighs to herself, hoping the water somehow fixes lasts night’s drinking. Bobby opens the shower door and she’s startled at first, but beams at him as he slips in next to her.

"Came to your senses then." She says. Bobby doesn't answer. He gently cradles her face and kisses her. It's sweet, tender. Like a first kiss. He pulls back and watches her, before she can speak he kisses her again. She smiles into it, wrapping her hands around his shoulders, scratching his favourite spot on his neck with her nails. He shivers and bites down on her lip.

They stand under the spray together for a while not talking, stealing quick kisses and washing each other. Bobby twists her wet hair in his fingers as she lathers them up. Poppy gets distracted counting the freckles on his chest and shoulders as he rinses them off. She swears some got magnified under the water drops.

Bobby dries them both off, paying special attention to Poppy's ribs as she hates being touched there.

"Bobby!" She half yells half laughs. It echoes in the bathroom. She's stuck in his grasp, trying to wiggle free. "Stop it, you know I hate being tickled." She sounds serious but he doesn't care. He digs his fingers into her ribs and she starts laughing uncontrollably, falling into a heap on the tiled floor. He watches her, laughing.

She looks exhausted, from exerting that small amount of energy in the last 5 minutes. She blinks up at him, her eyes not focusing.

“I need to eat, or I’m gonna pass out.” She says as she gets up.

“Christ, so needy!” He jokes, walking past her to the bedroom.

She throws a toilet roll at his head.

**

They're sitting across from each other, eating in silence. Too famished and hungover to walk back to his place. A quick maccies always fixes a hangover. Plus, if Bobby were to try to make something right now he thinks he will throw up all over his kitchen.

Poppy's wearing his hoodie and pyjama shorts, her wet hair sticks out the hood. He's got his favourite sweatshirt on backwards with his favourite cake stained joggers on. They both look horrendous. She kicks him with her foot under the table. He looks up from his food to find her staring at him.

"My arse is sticking to these plastic seats." She says, a little too loudly. She blinks at him, the bags under eyes look bigger than he remembered.

He barks out a laugh and starts cracking up at her. She smiles and starts laughing too, putting her food down. He reaches over the table to take her hand but knocks his drink over, onto the floor. Poppy cackles and clutches her chest. He does the same, not knowing why they're laughing so much. But it's fucking hilarious.

"Fuck._ Fuck me_. I'm too hungover for this shit." She's wheezing, trying to catch her breath. She rests her elbows on the table and starts rubbing her temples. Bobby grasps one of her hands and pulls it towards him, kissing it several times. She grins at him, smiling ear to ear.

Bobby apologises profusely for the spilt drink. He insists he cleans it up, and he does so with Poppy's helping hands. She grabs his hand as they leave and laces their fingers. He kisses the top of the hood she's wearing, he can smell his shampoo on her still. He swings their arms as they walk back home.

They spend the rest of the day watching films, playing games and milling about. Specifically they watch Ace Ventura 1 and 2. Bobby laughs out loud at all his favourite bits and repeats lines as they happen. Poppy watches him, smiling to herself and snuggles into the sofa, totally relaxed. Her eyelids are heavy but she doesn't want to sleep, too entertained by him. Bobby perfectly recites, word for word, the mental hospital football scene as it plays out on the TV. He even does the little dance, copying Jim Carrey, as he sits on the sofa.

"You're so weird." Poppy is cracking up watching him, she kicks him playfully from the other side of the sofa.

"_You're_ weird." He says. "How can you not know this film off by heart?! Fucking classic Carrey."

When they lay in bed that night, Poppy spoons him like usual. She's staring at his back, drawing patterns on his shoulders and watching his breathing slow as he starts to fall asleep. The moonlight streams through the blinds and illuminates his freckles, like they're stars themselves. He is on the brink of passing out when she whispers to him.

“I’m glad we didn’t win.”

Bobby blinks for a second, processing she’s talking to him. He rolls over to face her.

“You what?” He whispers back. She shrugs, trying to play down what she just said. But when he stays silent, searching her eyes for an answer, she sighs and keeps talking.

“I’m happy that we’re just… us. A normal couple, y'know? No title or facade attached to us. Happy no one wants to know every single detail about us. Or questions every move we make.” She says quietly.

"I want to know every single detail about you." He smiles, looking dopey as he tries to fight the grip of sleep. She giggles for a second, poking him. Bobby moves closer and envelopes her in his arms, rubbing her back. He hums, closing his eyes.

The night of the finale was a whirlwind. Poppy wasn't in the greatest of moods as there were more producers and crew around than usual, and being told what to do all day on her last day there had really gotten to her. She hates being told what to do, hated that she had some kind of authoritative figure complex. She had finally come to the realisation that the Love Island bubble had been broken and their time here was over. She had really grown to love these people. Well, most of them. At least they were providing more alcohol tonight.

She sat on the countertop in the kitchen, her dress sitting high on her thighs and tight on her figure. She was looking out at the garden, watching crew set up stages and wrangle audience members when Chelsea comes running in, her heels click clacking on the wood floor.

"Oh, babe there you are!" She says, flustered. You could see her flush under her make-up, she looked totally panicked.

"Wassup, Chels? You alright?" Poppy was genuinely concerned. Chelsea spun round, her back facing Poppy.

"My dress!" She exclaimed. "I can't get this bleedin' zipper up, I think it's stuck hun." She shuffled herself backwards between Poppy's legs, making sure she got a good look. They chatted away like normal as Poppy fiddled with the zip, she handed Chelsea her champagne flute to calm her down. She swears Chelsea let out an actual moan of arousal as she took a sip. Poppy wasn't expecting to get so close with the bubbly blonde girl, but she really felt like she had a sister with her there.

The rest of the night was a blur. Bobby and Lottie made cocktails for everyone. Though Lottie was a very skilled mixologist, Poppy stuck to drinking Bobbyfish's for most of the night. There was a massive dance floor, Ibrahim was still trying to learn how to do the worm and everyone cheered him on. Poppy and Hannah danced up on each other, the red head sliding down to the floor and dragging her hands down Poppy's back and legs. Poppy bent over, moving her hips to the music. Lucas gawked at them, respectively. The girls laughed to themselves and continued dancing. Poppy caught Bobby staring and winked, he winked back.

The interview portion of the evening was actually quite fun. Bobby had his arm around her as they sat opposite Caroline. The bright studio lights and sea of anticipating fans, really freaked her out. But the feeling of Bobby's fingers brushing up and down her arm felt so therapeutic that she felt she could face anything in that moment, with him by her side.

Caroline asked what the funniest thing Bobby had done to make her laugh and Poppy immediately spun round to him and made a face, knowing exactly what it was. She locked eyes with him, and from her expression alone he knew. They both started laughing hysterically. The audience laughs, as does Caroline but this is something they really can't share.

"I… can't say." She laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. Bobby covered his mouth, laughing still, and watched as she tried to explain without being explicit.

Poppy felt in some ways relieved when Caroline said 'Lottie and Gary' instead of their names. Bobby pumped his fists in the air, so happy for the other couple. Gary had lifted Lottie off the ground and spun her, so ecstatic for their win. The blonde aussie had started crying as soon as their names were announced. Poppy ran over, flinging herself onto the winning couple, with Bobby not far behind.

"I fucking told you you'd win Gaz!" Bobby shouted over the noise of the crowd. The four of them stood in a group hug for a little while, Poppy wiped Lottie's tears from her eyes as Bobby and Gary clung onto each other.

"I'm happy too." Bobby says, snapping Poppy out of her thoughts. She smiles against his chest, and listens to his breathing slow as he finally falls asleep.

**

Bobby jerks awake, before he can even start to think he lets out a loud moan. Poppy's just taken him in her mouth and sucking hard. He watches her moving under the duvet, before his brain starts kicking into gear. He pushes the cover off of them, breathing heavily already. Poppy looks up, surprised, dick still in her mouth. She raises her eyebrows at him.

"_Shit_. What are you doing?" He asks, out of breath. His eyes are wide, still crusted with sleep.

She pulls off of him and takes him in her hand, pumping slowly. Her spit dribbles down between her fingers and Bobby can't do anything but watch. His eyes flutter as she twists her hand, he's growing hard so quickly.

"I'm blowing you. That alright?" She says, nonchalant, like she's not jerking him off right now. She stares expectantly at him, her brown eyes burning into his.

He goes to answer but she squeezes him, and he groans. He nods as he lies back down and she laughs at his blissed out expression. She leans down, pressing open-mouthed kisses up his length and breathing out heavily on him. She sucks the tip into her mouth, for a second, and pulling off him again. Bobby's dick falls back onto his stomach, saliva dripping down all over him.

He opens his eyes to see why she stopped, to find her stretching over him, looking for her hair ties on the nightstand. She’s all curves and soft skin, lit up by the rays spilling through the window. He leans up to press a kiss to her waist and strokes his hands up and down her sides. She grins as she settles back in between his legs, hair all tied up, tucking the loose strands behind her ears. She sucks him back into her mouth and he fights to not buck up into her throat.

“F-fuck.” He stammers, watching her cheeks hollow. “Fuck yes.”

She moans as she pushes down further, his dick bumping the back of her throat. She swallows, concentrating on watching him. He’s grabbing at the bed sheets, looking down at her. She stares back, looking at him through her eyelashes. Her lips are plump and pink, gripping him so deliciously, he watches the drool spill out the sides of her mouth. He reaches down, resting his hand under her jaw, swiping his thumb over her cheek. Holy _fuck_, he can feel himself inside her mouth. He blinks up at the ceiling, trying to rein in some kind of control.

She lets him slip out of her mouth again, and pumps him quickly at the base. Bobby gasps, his stomach flipping. His skin is prickling from the heat of the room, he’s so wound up he feels like he is about to vibrate out of his own skin. She sucks on the side of his dick, hand bumping her mouth as she jerks him still. She rests the tip on her mouth, slipping her tongue out over the slit. Bobby winces, fuck, he can’t take much more of this. His dick throbs in her hand as she circles him around her mouth, like fucking lipstick. His pre-cum and her saliva sticks all around her mouth, falling down to her chin. She pulls back for a moment, a string of drool connecting her lips to him.

“Poppy - I’m, gonna -” Bobby struggles, he cuts himself off with a moan. She’s jerking him faster, sucking him into her mouth again. His back arches, feet flat on the bed. He comes with a shout, muffling it behind his hand. She pulls off of him, her breath hitting his dick as he comes up his stomach. Waves of pleasure wash over him, through to his toes and all the way up to his chest. She watches as his hips buck up into her grip, watching his cum spill over her hand and ribbon up over himself. It even hits his chin at one point.

He looks at her, his chest heaving. Her pupils are blown wide, watching him. She smiles, running a finger through the cum on his stomach.

"Fuck, Bobby." She whispers. He laughs, breathless, he searches for something to say but can’t. He’s literally just had his mind blown. She leans over and kisses him, sweet and short. Her stray hairs tickle his face and he giggles. She kisses his nose and sits back on her legs. He looks down at himself and then at her.

“You really need to wake me up in normal ways.” He breathes out. She bursts out laughing, covering her mouth as she snorts. Her eyes go wide, very embarrassed, and he starts laughing too. They’re interrupted by Bobby’s phone loudly vibrating on the table. She leans over him to grab it and answers. He traces his fingers up her side, grabbing her breast under her cropped shirt.

“Hey, it’s Poppy.” She says into the phone, her voice a little raspy.

He’s not listening at all, he toys with the thin fabric of her underwear, grabbing at her hips. He studies her all over, completely blissed out and ears still ringing from how hard he just came. He’s very much in love. He squints his eyes at her hip, noticing a birthmark sitting right above her panty line that had been hidden by her Island tan. He strokes his thumb over it, his chest getting a little tight. Bobby adores learning new things about her, even when he thinks he knows everything. He can kinda hear Poppy speaking, absently thinking she’s still on the phone. When she sits back he realises she’s trying to talk to him.

“Bobby!” She laughs, waving her hands in front of him. He blinks at her, focusing on her face.

“Hm? What?” He says.

“Jonno’s outside.” She says, getting off the bed. She walks out into the hallway, still in just a shirt and undies.

“What?” He asks. Not completely processing, until she’s out of site. He’s still on his back, his underwear around his ankles. He hurls himself out of bed when he hears Poppy answer the front door with an excited ‘Heyyy! Jonno!’. He throws on some pyjamas and zips a hoodie up to his neck, to hide his albeit gross but impressive cum stains.

He walks into the kitchen, to find Jonno sitting on the countertop as Poppy makes him some coffee. They turn when they hear him enter and Jonno waves a hello at him. Poppy's eyes widen in panic and she swiftly walks over to him.

"Hey, darling!" She kisses him on the cheek and brings her hand up to under his chin, swiping her thumb over the skin. She wipes some incriminating evidence on his sleeve without Jonno noticing. He blushes and mouths 'thank you' to her. He turns his attention to his best mate, nodding at him.

“Sorry man, was just - I’ve just woken up.” He says, jumping up to sit on the counter with him. “You all good?”

“Oh aye, all good. Was just saying to Poppy I want yous to come to my Halloween bash at the end of the month.” He says. Poppy hands him his coffee and leans on the counter opposite.

"I don't get a coffee?” Bobby teases. Poppy flips him off, fully knowing he is wide awake after this morning.

They chat till early afternoon as Bobby makes breakfast. Jonno's face lights up at the suggestion, acting like that isn't the reason he stopped by in the first place. Bobby makes her favourite, french toast covered with honey, cinnamon and bananas. She practically skips to the table when it’s done. Jonno goes over some ideas for Halloween and Poppy weighs in with some things too. She makes him laugh when she tells him when she was 17 she passed out in the middle of apple bobbing because she was so drunk.

Bobby sits back and smiles, eating in silence and watching them talk. He strokes his hand up and down Poppy’s thigh under the table, his calloused fingertips gives her goosebumps. She flashes her little mischievous smile she saves for him in private.

**

“It’s fucking_ freezing_.” Poppy half whispers. Her breath turns into a cloud in the air before evaporating into the night.

They’re standing in line for a gig, for Jonno’s band. The venue is a shithole, some windows are boarded up and the buildings been tagged, but it’s their shithole. Bobby’s been sneaking into here since he was 16, swiping drinks and cig butts off anyone who would let him. He drapes his arm around her, pulling her close and rubbing her shoulder. She cozies up next to him, stealing all the warmth she can get.

The bouncer recognises Bobby when they get to the door, not because of Love Island, but because of his stupid antics here when he was a teenager. Poppy laughs when she’s told to keep him in check.

“Hm, think it’s this one you gotta look out for.” He tells the bouncer, nodding towards Poppy. She swats his arm. The venue is tiny and dark. Their shoes sounding like velcro as they walk across the sticky floor. They make their way to the bar as soon as they’re in. Bobby takes her to the side, drinks in hand, leaning in close to her ear to talk to her over the noise of the crowd. KJ finds them soon after, kissing Poppy on the cheek as he says hello.

They hang back when the first opener comes on. Poppy leans back against his chest bobbing along to the music. It’s loud and fast, similar to his band when he was young. The crowd is great, screaming sweaty bodies singing along to the music. When Jonno and Co come on stage, she perks up a bit, genuinely excited to see him play. Bobby smiles to himself.

They explode into their first song, heavy and loud. The speakers and amps shake from how hard the kick drum hits. The crowd goes mental, bodies pummelling into each other. A pit opens almost immediately. Poppy bolts to the crowd, ditching him and KJ at the edges of the venue. Bobby eyes widen, slight panic and slight amazement. He loses her almost immediately as she’s sucked into the pit. KJ looks over at him, he can see his lips moving but can’t hear shit over the music. He just shrugs and KJ laughs at him.

He enjoys himself, watching Jonno strut about the stage with his bass and sings along to the stuff he knows. He keeps an eye on the crowd, Poppy still out of sight but knowing she’s having fun. It’s a pretty sick show, the frontman hypes up the crowd between almost every song. The pits getting rowdier and bigger as the show goes on.

She finally emerges as the last song plays, her ponytail half pulled out. His mind eases and he breathes out, not realising he had been holding his breath in the first place. Her shirt is soaked with sweat, clinging to her. He only clocks the cut on her eyebrow when she’s closer to them. She’s smiling from ear to ear, eyes wide and face flushed.

“You okay?” He leans down to shout in her ear. She looks up at him and nods, not noticing she’s bleeding. He gestures to her eyebrow, concern on his face making her confused. She brings her hand up and looks at the blood before wiping it on her leg.

“Think I caught an elbow.” She shouts, shrugging. He smiles, swiping his thumb over the cut.

Jonno joins them when he’s finished, his hair is drenched with sweat and cheeks pink from playing so hard. Poppy high fives him as he approaches, yelling how fucking amazing he was.

They’re there 'till late, hanging out and watching crew take apart the stage. The female drummer from the first opener seems to know Jonno really well and joins them. When Poppy returns from the bathroom she’s pretty certain she sees them in a dark corner of the club, her hand down his jeans and licking into his mouth.

They drink until closing, getting practically shoved out by the owner. Bobby waves to the bouncer, bowing theatrically at his successful night of not getting kicked out for once. KJ walks home with them, all of them rambling drunk nonsense about how good the music was. Bobby kinda misses it, but says he doesn’t know he’d make money with music.

“What and baking is a gold mine is it?” KJ teases. Bobby laughs, sudden and loud, looking at him with shocked eyes. He clutches his chest, faking his offence.

“KJ! That stung, man.” He says. Poppy laughs at them both.

**

Poppy’s been in Glasgow for about two weeks now, but he honestly can’t remember or comprehend a time she wasn’t here. He feels like she’s been living with him forever. They’re hanging out at his place on a Thursday afternoon, it’s raining outside and they don’t feel like going out tonight. She’s painting his toenails on the floor in front of the TV. Bake Off plays on screen on mute, as Bobby's seen it one too many times now. The only sound in the flat is the rain hitting the windows.

Her hair is in high pigtails, framing her face. A small plaster on the corner of her eyebrow from the night before. She looks so young to him momentarily, her bare face showing off her innocence somehow. She's sticking her tongue out to concentrate, completely focused and oblivious to Bobby's staring. He loves seeing her like this, in some weird selfish way. He gets to see all the different sides of her and she doesn't know how much he loves each and every one of them. Poppy catches his eye, and raises her eyebrows at him. She frowns and holds his foot up.

"You don't like this colour anymore do you.” She says and tilts her head.

"I do, Lass." He says. She rolls her eyes and smirks at him. She knows something's up, she’s not stupid. God he hates how easily she can read him. He laughs quietly, nervous around her suddenly, just like the early days. "I'm just lost in thought, that's all.”

She nods and goes back to painting. They're silent for a while until she asks what he's thinking about. Bobby's heart pounds, his hazel eyes staring back at her big brown ones. Her eyelashes are so dark, like ink, standing out against her brown skin. He shrugs at her, not really sure what to say.

"Bobby, you've gone like an hour without a joke." She teases. "Tell me what's up, babe."

He does laugh then, but his stomach drops - why the fuck is he so nervous around her right now. He scratches his head, looking confused and smiling at the same time. He goes to speak but his mouth closes again. He sits there for a few seconds, looking like a damn fish trying to talk to her. She lets him dangle there, looking amused watching him flounder.

“I… love you.” He says quietly, looking at her. She knows this, but her face always goes soft when he says it. He already told her for the first time in the villa and when she said it back, it was genuinely the happiest he had been in months. Years even. His eyes are glazed over slightly, trying to stay calm.

“I know, you dork.” She chuckles, swatting his arm. “I love you, too. Very much.”

“No! No-” He says abruptly, grabbing her hand. “No, I mean.” He swallows, trying to come up with words to truly reflect his feelings. “I love you. _Love_ you. I can’t bear the idea of you leaving in a few weeks. I really cannot deal with us being apart again. All you have to do is sit next to me and it sends my heart racing. You walk in the room and I know you’re the one. I’m so lucky Poppy, so grateful you’re in my life.” He is speaking so quickly he doesn’t know if she’s taking it in. Hell, he doesn’t. He’s just saying everything he feels right now. He focuses on the frayed hem of her sleeve.

“Bobby.” She sighs, teary eyed. She’s not normally a crier, but boy is she a crier right now. He wipes his thumbs under her eyes, tears catching on them. She laughs, feeling ridiculous. He waits for her to speak again, his brain firing out every single scenario. Poppy lets out a big breath, the lose strands of hair in her face flying up, and looks at him for a beat before looking down at his lips. She looks back at his face, her cheeks having gone slightly pink.

She climbs on top of him and shoves him on his back, nail varnish forgotten and discarded on the floor. He can't get his lips on her fast enough, hands frantically touching everywhere, like he's trying to convince himself she's real and here with him. Bobby can't stop moaning into the kisses, so desperate for her he's going a little crazy.

“I love you.” She says as she pulls away from his mouth. “So much.” Another kiss. “So, fucking much.” Kiss.

He plants his feet flat on the floor, making her bounce forward in his lap. She has to brace herself, before she falls over him, her hair falling around his face. His fingers stroke up her sides, grabbing her waist for a moment. Poppy rolls her hips down, biting down on his lip when she feels how hard he is already. He strokes his thumb over her birthmark, making him smile into their kiss. His hands travel further under her shirt, the cold metal of her piercings feel like they burn against his hot hands.

Poppy rides him, right there on the floor, panties shoved to the side and Bobby’s shorts around his thighs, in their haste to get going. She's sliding up and down his dick so, _so_ slowly, making sure her ass doesn't touch his hips. Just as she's about to bottom out, she rolls her hips back up just as painstakingly slow. She's got his hands in a tight grip, either side of his head. They can't stop kissing, whispering I love yous into each other mouths and stealing the other's breath when they gasp. He's dizzy from how hot she is around him, so wet and tight he could easily come at any moment.

"Fuck, Bobby-" She can't talk she's moaning so much. "Feel so good."

He's trying his best to hang on, fighting the vice grip she has on his arms. She's sweating hard above him, her pigtails falling out and sticking to her damp back. Her thighs are tight, straining to keep the pace slow and dirty, just how she likes it. He snaps his hips up, connecting with her as she comes down and she gasps in his face, her hold on his wrists loosening slightly. Bingo.

Bobby reaches up to capture her in a kiss, deepening as soon as she swipes her tongue over his bottom lip. She whimpers and grinds down, as he keeps snapping his hips up and driving into her. A sense of satisfaction washes over him when she groans his name. He shakes her hands off his wrists, grabbing at her hips and ass, keeping her in place as he fucks up into her, harder. She buries her head into his neck, hands shaking and grabbing at his shoulder, hair, whatever she can steady herself on.

"Oh my-, f-fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” She mumbles in his neck, as he picks up the pace. She goes lax above him as she comes, her mouth open and wet and beautiful. Her pussy clenches so hard around him his thrusts falter. Bobby is moaning wordlessly, hanging onto her with everything he's got. He’s sent over the edge when she bites down on his shoulder, making a strangled noise up at the ceiling. She keeps grinding down on him as he comes, his legs jerk against her. She kisses him breathless in his aftershocks, pulling up to smile at him.

They lie there for awhile, a little shaky. Neither of them say anything, their breathing syncing up as they cool down. She sits up slightly and he moans when he slips out of her. Poppy kisses his chest lightly, up his adam’s apple, chin and captures his mouth with hers. He can feel how swollen her lips are still. She rests her hands on the floor, legs wobbling as she tries to get up but can’t. Bobby lies there, trying not to laugh, hands covering his face. She can see his chest moving and pinches him.

“Don’t laugh! It’s not funny.” She says. She doesn’t mean it, as she starts cracking up too. Bobby drags his hands down his face and grabs her thighs.

“Mm, it’s not funny, it’s amazing. I just told you I basically wanna marry you, then fucked you so hard that you can’t get up.” He practically yells, so happy with himself. She laughs, trying to get up again. Her legs buckle and she falls off of him. He’s crying with laughter - the happiest he’s ever been.

**

The rest of the week flies by. They go out, get drinks, eat, be tourists etc. He takes her to Kelvingrove Art Gallery. After an hour or so of them walking around, he nudges her with his arm when she’s standing in front of a painting, three times the size of them both. She raises an eyebrow at him. He leans in and whispers that they have to do his ball pit date idea now. She giggles at him and nods.

They walk through the city centre for a while, hands laced together. He buys her a tacky Scotland fridge magnet, she buys him ice cream. Bobby gives her a big chocolate-ly kiss when he’s done, she screams at him to get off her, howling laughing. Passersby stare, but he couldn't give a single shit.

The sun starts to set on the city, gold light painting the brick and stone around them. The glass of the high rises turn from reflections of the sky into twinkling lights as it finally gets dark. He’s leading them down a small shopping district, people are locking up, pulling their shutters down and turning lights off.

“I don’t think anything around here will be open, babe.” Poppy says. He nods and says he knows a place. They turn down an alleyway, and stop in front of some wide double doors. He fishes his keys out, and unlocks them.

“After you.” He says, ushering her in. She stares for a second and walks past him, inside. It’s dark, but smells fucking delicious.

“Feel like I’m in Goodfellas.” She says to herself as he leads her down some hallways.

It doesn’t click until she can faintly make out crates of flour on the floor. He flicks the lights halfway on, the fluorescent overheads buzz for a second before dimly lighting the room. It’s his bakery. They’re standing in a massive, industrial kitchen. The walls are lined with ovens and long countertops. An island with some stoves sits in the centre. The counters sparkle under the warm light, everything clean from the closure only less than an hour ago. She presses her hand down onto the cold metal of the counter, looking at every inch of the room.

He rolls his sleeves up before washing his hands, grinning at her, ready to get to work. She sits on the countertop next to his work station, watching him. He goes into detail about what they make here, his favourite customers, how much he hates the Cafe Nero’s food across the road. He talks about his employees for a long time, some of them coming from his catering team in the hospital. He says they’re like his family, so excited for her to meet them one day.

Bobby cooks them dinner, he hums and bobs along to the songs she’s playing out her phone. Some sweet cinnamon rolls bake in the oven for later. He tries to recreate the pasta dish Poppy made in the villa for everyone, saying he's been craving that meal every time they've had dinner. Poppy cracks into some wine as he dishes up. They sit across from each other on the counters, he twirls the linguini on a fork and holds it up for her to eat. Poppy laughs at him before indulging herself in the food.

“Oh my god.” She moans, mouth full. “This is amazing.” She covers her mouth as she speaks and eats. She stares at the plate and back at him, she’s nodding and giving the thumbs up. He blushes, very happy with himself. They wash the dishes together, hips bumping and smiling to themselves.

He teaches her how to ice the cinnamon rolls the 'Bangin' Bobby' way, standing up against her back as she faces the counter. She’s so warm up against him, he has to focus himself a few times to tell her what to do. His hands guide hers as she pipes the icing. He can’t help but let a few jokes slip out when she gets it all over her hands. He loves the feeling of her laughing up against his chest. He rests his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent for a second, remembering this moment. She twists round to kiss him, grinning into it.

They walk around for a while afterwards, it’s cold and quiet, the busy city asleep for the night. The street lamps shine down on the puddles on the pavement. He purposely takes them the long route home just to spend those few more minutes with her, freezing his balls off the entire time. Worth it.

**

Bobby loves Halloween, and a raging house party is always the best way to celebrate. Bobby’s not been to a house party since being back, he feels a little overwhelmed and in desperate need for a drink, until he spots Jonno, KJ and Alan in their group costume. They’ve gone as the Fellowship of the Ring, well… half of it. Specifically Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas - in that order. He’s a tiny bit jealous, just a bit. But the softy in him really loves being in a couples costumes right now. Poppy and him went over what felt like hundreds of costume ideas, before landing on Gomez and Morticia Addams.

Bobby could not stop staring at her, she’s wearing the tightest black dress he has ever seen her in, and trust him… during Love Island he saw her wear a lot of tight clothing. Her hair is dead straight brushing against her waist, nails long and blood red which matched her perfectly applied lipstick. He can’t wait to kiss it off her lips later.

Alan’s blond wig bounces as he runs over to them, enveloping him and Poppy in a massive bear hug. He sways with them from side to side, yelling some incoherent things. The drink he’s holding sloshes everywhere, splashing over a very angry toilet paper mummy.

“You guyyss!” He shouts. “You came!”

“You’re drunk!” Poppy laughs. She looks at Bobby and grins. “We should get drunk too.”

And they do, quite quickly. Poppy lines up some shots with KJ and Bobby, loser buys all rounds at the pub in a weeks time - winners get the glory, and free drinks. Bobby does not last long, like embarrassingly not long. 4 shots in not long. Poppy is killing it, as always, she’s knocking them back like it’s water. It’s not long before KJ’s scottish genes kick in, the drink flowing down his throat quicker than Bobby is pouring them.

The party’s great. Bobby drinks with old friends, Poppy by his side. She talks to them like she’s known them for years, they laugh at her stories and she laughs at theirs. She laughs particularly hard at the ones that take the piss out of Bobby and he loves it. He rubs the small of her back, snaking his hands around her waist as she steals a kiss, when the attention isn’t on them.

A few drinks later, he's watching Poppy play twister from across the room, half paying attention to the conversation he's in. He catches her eye long enough to watch her blow a kiss at him, as she bends over to put her right hand on red. He swears she's arching her back slightly for him. She is.

Poppy is pouring herself a drink in the kitchen when Jonno stumbles in. His wig snags on some party decorations draping in the doorway, she laughs and shakes her head at him. He smiles as he walks over, clinking his half empty glass with hers.

“Poppy! Oh my days, cannae wait for you to settle in Glasgow with the rest of us.” He babbles. He takes two long sips of his beer before talking again. “You’ve really done a number on Bob.”

She stares at him, confused, placing her glass back on the counter. She’s sure she heard him correctly, she’s not that drunk. Well, she thinks she’s not that drunk. Maybe she should join in the apple bobbing going on in the other room right now and see.

“Sorry, what?” She asks.

“You’ve made Bobby soft.” Jonno says, lifting his drink and nodding at her. She shakes her head and tries again.

“No, no - the other thing. What you said before.”

“Oh? You living in Glasgow?”

She stares, her eyes wide, tapping her nails on the surface in thought. She swiftly walks past him and back out into the bulk of the party. The music is loud now, colourful lights flickering over the dancing crowd. She’s shuffling through the mass of people, trying to make her way outside, when someone grabs her arm. They cling to her and shout in her ear over the music.

“Hey! You’re the girl from that show! The Island? The Love Island?!” She yells. She looks young, definitely a friend of a friend at the party. She’s looking at Poppy expectantly, not letting go of her arm. Part of Poppy is flattered, but she starts to panic - not fully understanding why. She stutters for a second, not sure what to say. She just nods instead.

The girl doesn’t let go, clearly hammered as she tries to move closer to Poppy and talk to her. Poppy’s chest gets tight, starting to really get anxious now. Someone drops a glass next to them, making her visibly jump. The drink spills on the girl, causing her to let go, as she starts yelling whatever direction the drink came from. Poppy’s eyes are watery - she just needs to get out of this crowd, right now.

She bursts out into the street, grabbing at her chest. The cold night air filling and burning her throat. She shakes her whole body, trying to get back to her normal self. Her breathing is returning to somewhat normal when she hears Bobby’s laugh over the dull bass of the music from inside. He’s standing with the smokers, shaking KJ’s shoulder as he laughs at something he’s said.

She stares, frozen. Not knowing whether she’s furious or terrified. Most likely both. She doesn’t realise she’s said Bobby’s name out loud until he whips his head round to look at her. He excuses himself, walking over.

“Why the fuck does Jonno think I’m moving to Glasgow?” She says, as soon as he is within earshot. She doesn’t break eye contact, watching his face journey through confusion, sadness, frustration and back to confusion.

“What?” He breathes out, clearly confused as he reaches her. His eyes read heartbroken.

“I’m not gonna just - let someone... plan out my life, Bobby.” She’s trying so hard to keep it together in front of him.

“What’s wrong with Glasgow?” He’s on the defense now, crossing his arms at her. He scrunches his nose up, looking way angrier than she’s ever seen him. “You’ve loved every second here.”

“I didn’t say shit about Glasgow. What have you been telling people?” She probes.

“I told Jonno I can’t wait for you to live here, christ it’s not a big deal, Lass.” He’s trying to lower his voice, noticing people are looking at them. Poppy is unaware, getting louder every time she speaks.

“It _is_ a big deal, Bobby. It’s huge. Imagine up rooting your entire life. My friends, my family, my _job_ -”

“You hate your job now!” He argues, his eyes wide, not believing what is coming out of her mouth. “_Sorry_ for thinking about our future.”

Her shoulders slump. Fuck, this was not how the evening was supposed to go. They look at each other, silence washing over them. They’re the only ones outside now. Bobby is staring at her, defeated. He sighs and walks over to her, touching her face. She doesn’t even realise she’s been crying until Bobby starts wiping the running eyeliner from her cheeks. She can’t make eye contact with him, eyes locked on the stupid little moutache she drew on his upper lip hours ago.

“Oh my god, are we arguing?” She says quietly, placing her hand over his, still on her face. His lips quirk up at the sides.

“Yeah.” He sighs. “It’s shit.”

“So shit.” She laughs, her voice breaking slightly. “I’m sorry. I’m freaking out right now.”

“Don’t be. Should’ve talked to you first. I’m just… excited.” He shrugs his shoulders. She plays with the lapels of his suit, not sure what to say next. He wraps her up in a hug, kissing her forehead. He holds her, squeezing her against him, for as long as she needs. She sniffles a few times into his chest, trying to control her breathing. His heart aches, knowing he can’t do anything else but be here right now.

Her breathing slows after a while, they’re still standing out in the freezing cold, his arms locked around her. Her eyes are closed, content in his arms. Bobby looks down at her for a few seconds. He coughs, putting on his best Gomez Addams voice.

“Unhappy, darling?”

Her eyes snap open, she looks at him for a beat before answering softly, just as Morticia does.

“Oh, yes.” She whispers, her lips so close to his. “Yes, Completely.”

He giggles and so does she, still looking up at him.

"Seriously though, are you okay?" He asks. She shakes her head, her make-up smearing on his shoulder.

"Not really." She laughs. "It's okay though, no party is complete without someone crying."

He grins. Ah, she's back. She starts laughing, suddenly and shakes her head at herself. Her mascara is everywhere and lipstick smudged. He can't stop looking at her, her eyes are red and puffy - vulnerable, like she could easily burst into tears again. He presses his thumb to her mouth, trying to fix the smudged red. She kisses the pad of his thumb, smiling up at him. His heart skips. God, he loves her.

"I've cried like 6 times since being here." She wipes her sleeve on her face, no more tears now.

"Think you're the softy now." Bobby says with a small smile. He leans down to kiss her gently, cupping his hands around her cheeks. He can feel her face flush under his hands, hot all of a sudden.

"Fuck you." She says, into the kiss. Bobby just grins back.

**

The combination of the light streaming through the windows and Bobby rolling over onto his stomach woke Poppy up. She stretches her arms above her head, a yawn over-taking her. Bobby reaches out to her, his fingers stretching, patting the bed. His eyes are closed, and he huffs when he can’t find her. She scooches over to him, leaving the warmth of her side. He runs his hands over her stomach and rests it under her shirt. His eyes crack open, staring at her in the dim light of the room.

“Mornin’” He smiles sleepily. He leans up on his arms, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He settles back in the bed, snoozing, keeping his hand on her waist. Poppy’s eyes open and close, fighting the urge to sleep again, against the warmth of his body.

Poppy is due to fly back home in a few days, she is hosting a Rainforest conservation conference in London. They hadn’t talked about the night of the Halloween party, just trying to enjoy the remaining days together. He stole kisses every moment he could, scared this will be the last time they see each other for a few months.

Poppy tucks her self under Bobby’s shoulder, and he nuzzles his face into her sleep-tousled hair.

“You look good in the mornings.” She says softly, up at the ceiling. He opens his eyes, brows furrowing.

“Really?” He laughs, stroking his fingers up her side, tentatively touching her ribs. She giggles, nodding at him. He watches his fingers indent her soft skin as he strokes her side, mapping out shapes and lines on her.

Poppy smiles, her mouth quirks up at the side, her eyes raking over his face. He knows that look. She rolls over to take his face in her hands, kissing him. He hums into her mouth, much more awake now. He drags his hands down her back, fingers dipping into the waistband of her panties. He grabs her ass, pulling her closer to him, legs tangling together under the covers. They don’t say anything, too drunk in each other to talk.

He can feel her heart hammering in her chest, as he pulls her closer. She’s squirming up against him, his morning wood grinding up against her clothed heat. He pulls away to look at her as he drags his hand from her ass to her sleep-induced wetness. His middle finger dips into her slowly, before slipping up and pressing onto her clit.

He smirks, watching Poppy with sleepy eyes as she lets out a quiet ‘Ooh’ as he touches her. His other hand slips up to the roots of her hair, cradling her head. She rolls her hips into his hand, moaning quietly into his bare chest. She breaths in quickly, sharp in-takes hitting her lungs and making her dizzy. He catches her lips in a kiss, sucking her bottom lip and biting down. He adds another finger into her, feeling her cunt clench on them. Her mouth hangs open as she tries to speak.

"Want you-" She inhales, trying to catch her breath. "I want you so bad." She licks her palm, sticking her hand into Bobby's boxers. She jerks him lazily, urging him on as he starts moaning quietly. His fingers stop inside her for a second, focusing on the grip of her hand around him. She whispers how beautiful he is as she strokes him faster. He can't focus, hips stuttering against her hand and groaning into her hair.

He takes control again, slipping his fingers out to hook into her panties, urging her to take them off. She strips, quickly - underwear and shirt flying in different directions. She grabs his boxers and pulls them down and off his legs. She leans over to give him a quick kiss, before peppering them down his jaw and neck.

"How do you want me?" She breathes out against his skin. He pushes her onto her back again as he angles his legs towards her. He hooks her leg over his hip, digging his fingers into her skin and kissing up her shoulder and neck. He grinds his hips up, the tip of him sliding between her folds.

"So wet." He thinks out loud. She turns her head to face him, grinning. Fuck yeah she is. She takes his hand, guiding him down, rubbing their fingers together on her clit. He kisses her as soon as moans spill out of her mouth, pressing his fingers down harder onto her. It’s lingering, slow - lazy. He thinks about their first time where he’d been so nervous he kissed her for what felt like hours, before she took control and shoved him on his back. She has to tear her head away to breathe, she can't take this fucking teasing anymore.

"Shit, Bobby, please fuck me." She whines, pressing her ass against him. He hums, kissing her shoulder. He lines himself up, listening to her breathing as he enters her. Poppy sighs, deeply, her eyes rolling up and fluttering. He fucks into her, slowly. His hand roams the curves of her body, her waist, hip and down her thigh.

His name falls out of her mouth, over and over again. She’s so turned on, mindlessly telling him how good he feels, how deep he is. She’s so dirty he can barely focus on anything else but the sound of her voice and tight heat from her pussy. She comes when he slips his hands between her legs, fingers rubbing expertly. She begs for more as he rolls her, bending her over on the mattress. He fucks her up against the headboard, her knuckles white from her grip.

He’s so hard, the kind of hard where he feels like he could give it to her for days. She’s moaning and gasping under him, animals noises as she becomes less coherent. She pushes herself back, connecting with every one of his thrusts. He’s hanging onto her waist, digging his thumbs into the dimples of her back. Her head hangs between her arms, trying to hold herself up. Her legs are starting to tremble.

“Oh god -” She pants, eyes screwed shut. “Just - almost there. F-fuck. Fuck, _Bobby_.”

Poppy’s arms buckle, her head and shoulders falling to the bed. She comes again, legs shaking against him. He almost completely loses it then, the feeling of her coming around his dick makes his brain short circuit. She’s swearing under him, the aftershocks taking over. He leans over her, burying himself deep and she whimpers, still so sensitive. She’s clenching around him, he can’t hold on any longer. He groans into her hair as he comes, his grip on her waist keeping her pinned to the bed.

“Oh, shit.” He says, his voice shaking. His breathing knocking against Poppy’s hair. He can’t move, energy wrung out of him.

She hums, wiggling her ass a little, making Bobby wince. She’s happy and thoroughly fucked. He can’t help but slap her bum as he gets off of her, sitting back on his legs. She gasps, turning her head to stare at him with wide eyes, fake shock on her face. He laughs and she laughs back, staring at him. He worries his lip between his teeth, watching the pink hand mark appear on her skin.

She rolls over onto her back, eyes lidded as she watches him grab her discarded shirt. He cleans her off, extra careful as he swipes between her legs. He throws the shirt back on the floor when she pulls him down for a kiss. It’s tender and sweet, she reaches up to place her fingers on his mouth. He kisses the pads of her fingers and she taps them on his lips. He blinks at her, sucking her fingers into his mouth. Holy shit, he can taste her on her fingers - salty and sharp, making him breathe out heavily. She pulls her fingers out of his mouth, grinning at his dumbfounded face.

“Lets live together.” She whispers.

“Poppy-”

“Babe - I’m fine. Lets just fucking do it, y’know! I can work from anywhere. My friends and family will always be at home for me. I wanna be with you, wherever.” She says.

He looks at her eyes, searching for any kind of doubt. Nothing - she really wants this.

“I swear… you are the most amazing person I have ever met.” He says softly. He reaches to tuck some hair behind her ear.

“If you make me cry again, I swear to god.” She says, covering her face, hiding her flushed cheeks. He chuckles, watching her giggling under her hands.

**

“Fucking hell, this sucks.” Alan exclaims, carrying boxes up a flight of stairs - only 3 more to go. He’s sweating, the early spring heat getting under his collar. “You guys couldn’t have found a place on the ground floor?”

“Nope!” Poppy says as she bounds past him, on her way down back to the van.

KJ walks past with a pillow in one hand and a lamp in the other, he laughs when Poppy calls him a pussy. Jonno’s rummaging in the van for something, not really specifying. Bobby teases him saying he’s trying to get out of carrying the mattress with him, the only big thing left to do.

“C’mooon. Jonno. Jon!” He says, laughing at Jonno trying to wave him off.

Poppy walks up behind him, wrapping her arms around Bobby’s waist. He’s a lil sweaty, face pink from the sun. She presses her forehead on his back, and sways from side to side. It was a long process finding a place together. Bobby had to figure out the logistics of running his bakery whilst away and Poppy proposed to her company they should start a new branch in her new city. And of course they had to figure out where to live, they settled for in the middle.

They put the bed frame together, listening to Jonno yelling about how much he hates moving the mattress. Alan runs out to get beers, stacking them all in the fridge way longer than necessary. KJ walks back and forth past the bedroom with bags full of clothes and towels and bedding. Jonno looks bored as he trudges into the room asking Poppy where she wants her plants.

With the bed frame put together the couple share a victory fist-bump, Bobby grinning at her as she wipes her arm over her sweaty forehead.

“You’re gross.” He jokes. She sticks her middle finger up at him and smiles. Without a second thought, she runs over to him and sticks her sweaty armpits in his face, yelling that he loves it. He grabs her, picking her up and digs his fingers into her ribs, much to her dislike. She starts screaming and hollering.

“Mercy! Please, Bobby! I said Mercy!” She laughs, trying to scramble away from him, her legs dangling in the air.

“Your neighbours are gonna love you.” Alan shouts as he walks past the door. Bobby blushes and puts her down, out of breath.

“I’m calling the pizza place!” Poppy shouts out, a few hours later. The boys come bounding through the messy flat, Alan almost tripping on some boxes. Bobby and Alan argue about pineapple on pizza, purely from the suggestion of a hawaiin being bought. KJ laughs when Poppy rolls her eyes.

They eat out on the balcony, sitting on boxes and deck chairs, balancing pizza and beers in their laps. They chat for a long time, none of them wanting to move - the heavy lifting and moving finally catching up to them. Poppy’s phone buzzes amongst the chatter, a message from Priya pops up.

It reads ‘Welcome to Manchester, hun! Can’t wait to see your guys’ new place next week, looks lush from the pics!! Much love xo’

She beams at her phone, shit she misses that girl. Bobby nods towards her, asking what’s up.

“Priya.” She says. Alan’s ears prick up.

“Priya? Ay, didn’t you meet her on TV?” He says looking between them both. Bobby nods, shielding his eyes from the sun as it starts to set in front of them.

“She was a stunner.” KJ interjects nodding. “Seemed like such a solid lass.”

Poppy turns her attention over to Bobby, who's already looking at her. She giggles, listening to the guys talk about the sway of Priya’s hips as she walked. Even when she’s not around she has an enchanting effect on men.

They’re not listening to the conversation anymore, too engrossed in each other. Bobby grins, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She stifles her laugh, poking her tongue out. He pulls another face to make her laugh. She does, throwing her head back and clutching her chest, beer spilling a little out of her bottle.

Shit, Bobby can’t wait to make her laugh everyday.

**


End file.
